


Connections

by Ghoshenite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, i don't know how to tag, minor Hermione bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoshenite/pseuds/Ghoshenite
Summary: I was just running, didn't mean to get caught in the crossfire when a blue bolt of light hit me square in the chest. Then every living breathing thing within me seemed to stop.I couldn't move, I couldn't blink but only stare forwards as I saw a man with snow white hair and a intimidating figure step away from the flames. Leaving behind the village in ruins and destruction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing experiment so, I do not have any exact place I would like to go with this story.

Years, decades maybe passed by. I was still frozen in place. Things grew and wilted before my very eyes. Buildings by the humans started to strengthen and seemed to reach for the sky. Occasionally a few creatures would come stop by cautiously walk closer to me but few stayed longer than a day. I would admit during the time I was frozen... it was lonely. It was only me left to my thoughts, and maybe to contemplate my life.

It was odd being in what I called stasis. I couldn't really sleep, or breathe for the matter. I could only see what was right in front of me. Living for so long I had come to split my experiences often into arcs. During the time of stasis, I decided to call it 'Lock-in'. 

Then one day, well... it might've been day or night, I'm not too sure anymore. I felt the stasis seem to simmer down. It's quite hard to describe, think of maybe getting up after a long rest; you slowly start having to get reacquainted with your own self. When I felt ... whatever had it's held on me die off I fell forward straight into a patch of grass. Grass if you think about is an odd yet calming feel to the skin. The scent is captivating yet mysterious and makes at least for I, think of freedom and the outdoors. 

I seemed to had to get used to reworking my limbs again as I started slowly to make my way out of the old fire burnt village. A forest grew of the man's destructions, and animals seemed to flourish, where ever I was. Listening to the sound of the forest made me remember the past. It was extremely distant now and Seemed even like a hazy projection of a dream.

It was of me, at least me in a sense going to an ancient school. School for my kind, the Elven kind at least. I can barely remember now as seemingly it was ages ago for me being exiled. I can remember that clearly which seemingly is quite unfortunate.

My exile was for, something I didn't even mean to do! Experimenting with elixirs was quite dangerous as I had been warned so many times not to do by my peers. But me being a younger naive self, I did so. It was a hobby of mine to stay up late and glance through the instructions made by great alchemists. I would tweak their ingredients, boiling times, or something along those lines. It was during one test I was showing my instructor when the incident caused my exile. I didn't know adding more heat to a moonlark shell would cause the incident!

It all seemed to happen in slow motion in my eyes. Making it at least a thousand times more painful for me, to see or even remember. I remember it so perfectly as I felt the sense of pride for being able to successfully edit a famous elixir. It would've helped my kind, and maybe even others, but of course at that moment something I can't even tell happened. The elixir bubbled and something made it react. I heard a low grumble for the vial it was held in and a loud bang. It sounded as if an extremely heavy object hit the water at a swift pace hit the water. The elixir seemed to grumble again and then blackness. 

A poisonous gas released and travels extremely fast destroying anything in its way. I saw my instructor push me out of the way as the gas traveled seemingly with a mind of its own to us, as it hit Athras killing him instantly. The gas aimed at me specifically and clashed right into something. 

Something no one besides me had ever seen. I still have no idea what exactly what it was but it saved my life. Better or for the worse it still haunts me. Then excruciating pain It felt like something was bound. When I reawoke and was asked questions by the Council, a horrid revelation hit me. I couldn't use my ability. It shook my entire being to not have that part of me. Even now I wouldn't say I'm necessarily whole.

Within our society most likely at the age around 10-13 you most likely would manifest some sort of ability, whether it to be able to control the wind or be able to every language. Those without abilities were sent to Exilium a school for the wayward. I was the only one with the ability to control gravity. I was also a polyglot, but that skill wasn't as useful to me. I can only say thank the heavens for that ability not being torn away from me. 

I remembered the council glaring at me claiming I killed Athras on purpose! Even if I did, anyone of my kind would've had our minds shattered under the guilt of killing one of our own. A fatal flaw in whatever being made us, yet something I'm glad we have. I remember everything I'd ever worked for ripped away from me. Everything around me was broken, and it was all my fault. My parents, as well as everyone in my society, blamed me for the death of Athras, and in a sense, it was my fault. It was my elixir that caused his death.

It was one certain night, the day I was thrown before the council. It was like a pig before the slaughter. I saw all the glares everyone threw at me freely and even the glares from the council. I didn't feel like speaking at the time. I felt nothing, I was hallow. I was nothing without my ability as I was the only one with the ability to control gravity. I am still nothing without it, and I'm still.... hallow. 

As during my deeper thoughts, I tripped. My great sense of balance seemed to have returned. A slight chuckle that didn't seem my own entered my mind...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you get the name of the main character and the connection sparks to life... heheh

The chuckle was an odd sound, like giving water to a parched dog, or food to a starved elf- er man. It wasn't mine at least, I hadn't spoken yet in who knows how long, so I did not know exactly. My mind reeled trying to remember how to communicate through mind links, which were and are quite rare. After a few moments of silence, I finally remembered.

~" I'm sorry but whom exactly are you, and what right do you exactly have to enter my mind?"~ I asked with the dryness evident in my voice. The man spoke- er communicated again finally seeming to introduce him.

~" Gellert Grindelwald... and you?"~ He asked with a sense of formality as if a mind-link wasn't rare, or obscure. Mind links are extremely rare in the elven world. It's not exactly a telepathic connection, but one of mind, and body. Each recipient would be able to communicate through the mind, and in truth control the other's body. It was a double ended sword in truth, but still could be very handy. I recall some recorded evidence of elven history that, if in the slightest one got hurt, the other would feel it. It wasn't confirmed as I believe the council tries to conceal the information in case of someone being born, or not that I'm sure, creating a strong enough cognate connection to form a mind link. 

The question he asked me made me think. It felt like actual ages since someone used my real name. Over the years of living among the humans, I had to create identity after identity, due to an elven lifespan. I... actually am not aware or our longest living elf, as we have an indefinite age to live by. We simply are semi-immortal beings with the ability to get hurt and die from fatal blows. My mind rushed through all my names over the years and finally hit the one. Serpens Orion... I know my parents had to choose an odd name, but it has grown quite, a darker reputation now, alas I still like it. 

~"Serpens Orion, Ancient standing exiled from the lost cities... pleasure..."~ I communicated formally, since who knows if this human could abuse this rariety of a skill.

~"An exile? Odd... Well, are you a muggle or wizard?"~ He asked upright. My mind was confused at this point. I wasn't aware of the magical community, or that there were other species hidden among the Forbidden Cities. 

~" Pardon me? Wizard? Muggle? Sorry to inform you but magic ceases to exist."~ I said sharply since an immense amount of humans and I mean vast, have and still do the mistake of recognizing elven abilities as magic. They may have improved greatly but are still so naive about things.

A laugh came from the other end the mind link before his voice spoke through my head again.

~"I think you're the one mistaken here Serpens, magic does exist. There are over hundreds of us living among you muggles."~ Gellert informed with a certain air of superiority. It irritated me greatly that this idiot thinks he knows more than an ancient.

With a slight jab in the connection, I replied with a huff, ~" Apologies, but not truly to burst your extremely diminished bubble that you think that I'm under you. Except only I'm most likely, no... wait cross that out, surely more knowledgeable than you and most certainly above your sorry arse."~. 

I could feel the annoyance roll off him in waves before he spoke, in a way, again. 

~" Well would you like proof?"~ He asked in a rather sly voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Sorry if Gellert is OOC, I don't have enough writings on him currently.  
> Check out my tumblr... https://primalrestoration.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the wizarding world Serpens!

~"Proof?, proof to fool yourself Grindelwald? Be my guest then..."~ I stated with the confidence I had, like the confidence I had before the incident. A fatal flaw of mine, I guess is overconfidence, or not. I'm not too sure of myself anymore.

The silence was dripping through the connection line before a weird sensation came over me. I wasn't in control of myself and a sudden twist in my gut, and I was gone. Suddenly I crashed down and landed somewhere. It was a weird street filled with humans bumbling about. 

Not in control of what I was doing, my eyes glanced down and I heard from Gellert a mutter of " These clothes won't due". 

I myself saw nothing wrong with wearing a certain old ripped pair of trousers, and a tunic nabbed from the old roman empires. I remember watching the old empires rise and fall. World wars take place, and one in a blue moon observe an elf help out with the Human assistance program. 

My legs started to trek to the weird pub, as I caught a quick glance of the pubs' name. It was odd it was called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Silently we in a strange sense made our way in. Making our way through, people we wearing such odd clothing, as we made our way into the back of the pub. Quickly our hand tapped 3 bricks above and two across. 

Nothing happened for a few seconds then the bricks moved back. My eyes widened as we lurched forward.

~"Welcome to Diagon Alley, a place where Wizards and Witches hide among you humans..."~ Gellert said through our link. He silently made his way through the crowded streets, dodging expertly from bumping into people. Heading to a huge odd building, he entered in. 

Making our way to, an unusual creature our eyes clashed. His voice oddly came through as he asked for an... inheritance test. The goblin, as Gellert told me, took us to a private room. 

The creature asked me for a bit of blood which to me was as Elven technology simply used saliva, and.... an easier form of gathering DNA. I did as told wince I cut my finger slightly, hating how I aimed for a section of my body which had a lot of nerves. The blood softly trickled down making an intense flashback of memories crash unto me.

My mind reeled like a bull seeing red, picking a devastating memory to recall as my eyes flickered to the scene.

Mist filled the scene as I reawoke to see Athras dead and his blood covering my hands and face. My mind didn't think to try and use my ability as I inched closer to my late instructor. My minds vision swum as I didn't know what to feel. Destruction was around me and the silver tower seemed destroyed. I remembered seeing two council members at the time gasp at the sight of my silver cape, and darker clothes drenched in a mix of Arthas' blood and mine. They immediately apprehended me and light leaped me to a cell in Luminaria, to at the time for me hoping I could just end it all there. I hated seeing the sight of the blood dripping from my palms, and hated hearing them condemn me for the death of my instructor. 

I didn't realise I was on the floor until the memory ended and my limbs once again functioned and allowed me to get back on the chair. Gellert silently checked if I was alright before the goblin spoke again. 

~" I did slight editing to your heir status and made it a bit more convincing by adding you as my heir... it'll allow you to explore this world a bit more, in a way easier. Just, don't inform any wizard or witch of your heirship."~ He hissed through the link. My eyebrow raised slightly at this as the goblin handed my paper.

Name- Serpens Entri Prior

Parents- Exthire Praxson ( Father ) Wix Prior ( Mother )

Heir to - Grindelwald

Prior

Praxson

Race- Elven Hybrid 

Elven Hybrid?, My mind reeled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr!  
> https://primalrestoration.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random... I don't know?

Elven hybrid? What in the name of the council was a Hybrid? I know it was a combination of more than one species, but what would I be fused together with. My mind reeled of all the creatures that were deemed intelligent, but I came to no conclusion of what I could possibly be combined with,

Hearing a small groan at the end of our connection, I attempted a telepathic slap. Hearing a wince from Gellert I laughed as I questioned the inheritance paperwork.

"I assure you Lord Prior- Praxson that these papers are correct and there hasn't ever been an error made. " Ironclaw stated as he handed me another sheet of paper. And of course, it was one about the statement of exile.

I read it silently, as Gellert asked a bit more about my exile. Slapping him again through the line. I glanced through the rest of the papers but went back to the... interesting one.

It showed I was a hybrid of an Elf, no way I am shocked, and a wizard? 

~" There proof of existing magic, after this I, er we should buy the essentials for Hogwarts-"~ My mind couldn't keep up with him as he mentioned Hogwash? I didn't get honestly that there was another hidden civilization. Most likely we... 

Why do I even still say we? I've been locked away from my world for thousands of years, and they all turned their back on me. No one ever would believe me that I didn't kill Athras! No one and why would they? I'm a convict that's guilty, no one should. In fact, why would even Gellert try and help me? My mind tried processing this as the papers were handed to me and I walked out not truly paying attention as I left a bit like who someone was mesmerized. 

Gellert's voice scowled at my dressing choice. Taking control of my limbs once again he led us to a clothes store. I glanced once again at my outfit and shrugged as he chose some interesting choices. Changing quickly I glanced at my new outfit, it was different on me. It was a draped black cloak above a formal dress shirt, a pair of black trousers, combat boots, which I added since boots are easier to run in, and finally an amulet with the engraves symbol of the deathly hallows. At the time I didn't know exactly what it was he purchased it. 

We continued our way through Diagon Alley an owl swooped down heading straight for me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Somethings Happen. YAY I updated too...

The owl swooped down at me making me tense as I did not ever think to invest as a polyglot to learn the language of owls. I know relatively speaking, or at least in a sense speaking, to you humans it sounds strange to speak to an animal. All polyglots were born with the ability to learn any language and also the ability to mimic voices.

I could sort of understand what the bird was speaking as it babbled a bit about a letter. It landed a bit harshly on my shoulder sort of toppling into my neck.

Gellert's voice was heard at the other end of the connection as he told me to take the letter. Untying the wrap that held the letter closed I noticed the letter was addressed to me. Magic was an odd concept to me, almost like emotions. 

Many elves considered me odd for showing less than the average elf, maybe magic messed with my mind or something. Logic could sometimes be thrown out the window for me when I was onto something so I suppose magic was something I did understand. Not that I can decide...

Opening the letter quickly I glanced through its contents as it was intriguing but also unimportant. 

~"Well, the book of attendance seems to have accepted you into Hogwarts... well at least this will allow you to see more of this world"~ He stated as we entered a bookstore. 

I did really want to explore this new society. I do, but part of me still longed to go back home. Maybe it was just the feel of this dirty air or something...

My thoughts wandered as Gellert took control, I still don't have a clear idea why I trusted this human so easily or maybe I wanted something to do, but I barely noticed how everytime he took control my shoulder length hair would turn a bit more snow white.

The day passed by as blur speeding through time. I barely realized I was somewhere new, somewhere a bit old. It wasn't too old like an ancient or something. Walking in it wasn't too large but a fair size, around someone for upper middle class. My mind had to reel back to when I used to live... home where no one really seemed... in your terms poor. I passed by through several doors until we hit a bedroom. It was a nice size with a king-sized bed. Though... who did name these bed sizes? I shrugged away that thought and with guidance set up my room. 

It was slightly decorated to remind me of my home, which I always seemed to do, and books and old journals were placed amoung the shelves. Even here this is a journal, hopefully someday, who knows? This could be read. Staring at the work I did, exhaustion rolled over me. Deciding the day was done, I fell asleep not bothering to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now you'll know how Serpens gets to be able to go to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while

The days ticked down for Hogwarts to start as Grindelwald was silently thinking how to get Serpens, at least looking a bit younger. Deciding when he was asleep he would act he waited.

Finally a few hours later of Serpens reading, well speed reading through everything, he crashed out. Finally acting Grindelwald took control of the link and apparated straight out of his old home. Landing at a potions shop he promptly bought a few different potions and headed out into a muted section of Knockturn Alley. Gellert stared at the aging potion not knowing the side effects of a hybrid. As He uncapped the potion a spell grazed the side of him. His eyes grew at seeing the light flash before him before he acted. Dodging the other spell fired by the unknown user he leapt forward casting several lethal spells before he heard the thud of someone dead. Glaring at the dead body of a wizard he nabbed whatever was on the corpse. 

He glanced around at the figures staring at him over the dead body. No one said anything, as Serpens, well in a sense Gellert, walked away calmly. He thought about the consequences of Serpens learning of it- but decided not to worry. He already shifted through the ancient elf's mind and saw the incident. 

Apparating back into the vicinity of his old home he entered his home and sat down. Glancing at the bottle he downed it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groggily getting up I woke up slightly hearing the pop of his neck readjusting to being asleep in a comfy bed. Bare feet slapped against the softwood before a screech was heard in the home of Grindelwald.

"I'M DAMN TINY!?!?!" I barked out rushing off to a mirror. Slightly slamming his hands down on the marble, the sting being ignored as he couldn't see himself.

Silently fuming as he was turned back into 4'' 1, I screamed out in frustration again. Running around crazily through the home I searched everywhere for a stool. I don't appriciate being tiny, at all.

Grindelwald was laughing like a madman at the other end of his connection as Serpens finally found a stool. Crashing it heavily on the ground he stood up finally to view himself as a d a m n e d c h i l d.

~"Gellert, I'm asking you this once! What in the bloody stars have you done to me!?"~ I screeched through the mind link. in a chilling tone. 

Laughing slightly Gellert explained what he did, and as red clouded my vision. A muffled scream escaped my lips before I slammed myself back onto the bed. I would deal with being a fricken child later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr!  
> https://primalrestoration.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening in the elven world!

It was finally the day to head to King's Cross. Light leaping there near the outside of the station, I, unfortunately, was still small. I don't like it. I can barely do anything within reason. Walking quickly finding this rumored platform 9 3/4 and ran through seeing the energy fluctuate there.

As I ran through, Gellert's voice ran through my head guiding me to a certain area. Sitting down I flipped through a few texts chosen for the year quite fast. I mean years and years of reading keeping up the changing human world, I've grown quite fast at it.

Flipping through a few of the extra tomes I bought, the train started. I must say wizards have a vast, and I mean VAST! Amount of things wrong. Especially about supposed, in their definition of Elves.

_~High Elves were a larger species of extremely intelligent fighters and had a large amount of spell power. They were known for helping out the founders create the known school of Hogwarts._

_Years later after the death of the founders, they seemed to withdraw. Many assumedly were killed by the same muggles and their population dwindled. None have been seen even today.~_

I slammed the book into the wall startling a few other early students and groaned. My eyelids grew quite heavy and I conked out.

Not too sure how much time has passed as it was starting to rain. The rain hit softly against the weaker metal and made my mind flash back to at least the good days.

Time passed by quite fast and I arrived at this supposedly legendary school. The castle stood quite proudly in the dark haze from the mist. You could see lights be slightly muffled but cast an eerie glow in the night. I could hear quiet thoughts from the back of mind not noticing or recalling the tracker implanted and secured around my next. I barely noticed its activation.

**GGSPPGGSPPGGSPPGGSPP**  
3rd Pov

A land that felt quite distant to Serpens a soft alarm went off deep down in Atlantis. It rang blaring as Quinlin's eyes shot to the old alarm.

His eyes widened at the sound, not truly knowing what it meant as he hailed the council. The soft beeping alerted Councillor Emery of one of his colleagues.

Hearing the panicked voice of Quinlin he quickly had the rest of the council in Enternalia. Loud chatter rung among the elves gathered there.

"What is going on here Emery?" Oralie asked a bit sleepy at the odd time they were awoken at.

"Something bad... extremely bad..." He muttered as if his mind clouded with flashbacks of memories untold. Bronte warily glanced at Emery, his average stone face replaced with an expression of exhaustion.

"And what... exactly did you hail us for at 2 am in the morning Emery" He drawled out in a Snape-like manner slightly moving back in his throne-like seat. The others nodded in their throne-chairs too.

"If you recall-well mainly Bronte will around... a few hundred years ago..." Emery started off explaining the death of Athras and any other information he felt to give.

While Emery was speaking Kenric glanced off at Bronte whose eyes were heavy. His eyes were hazy and seemed to tell a story.

Flashbacks of Serpens screaming and denying of killing Athras, and his wild eyes of fury flashed in his memory. He remembered before in his opinion became a killer.

"So the alarm means he's still alive and active?" , Kenric asked trying to get everything down. The average scowl from Bronte returned and dully stared at Kenric.

"Of course what else would it mean? Him getting laid?" Bronte snarked. A flush came upon Kenric as he glanced off.

"So what do we do?" Oralie asked quietly.

"We find him, and break his mind," Bronte snarled remembering the old instructor. He was an old friend of him and wanted nothing more to destroy Serpens.

As they were conversing Kenric hailed over Alden for a bit of advice on the task at hand.

Walking in calmly Alden's mind was a bit of a mess as being hailed at 2 in the morning is not fun. He stumbled in slightly taking a seat near Kenric.

"And... what exactly do you need me at... 2 am?" He asked groggily.

"An opinion of action or no action at all." Bronte dully replied unhappily with the Vacker being there. There was a whole lot the Elven world needed catching up on....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, and have a nice day/night/time/idk/ok


End file.
